


A Book Of Uncharted

by Bone_Zone



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, a kiss where it hurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Just s bunch of Uncharted drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

Hearing the string of curses coming from the bed room you let out a soft sigh shaking your head you made your way to the sounds. Grabbing your small medic bag you opened the door to the room seeing Samuel Drake trying to tend to stitch a cut above his brow though he wasn’t having any luck doing so.

“You know, I was starting to question why you and Nathan keep me around but if I left I’m scared that if I leave you’ll stab yourself with a needle some how.” 

You teased though Sam let out an annoyed grunt placing it on the table. 

“If you weren’t the love of my life I’d be pretty pissed over that remark.” 

Rubbing his neck you sighed grasping the needle leading him over to the bed. Kissing his knuckles you then started to clean out the wound wiping the dried blood away. 

“I still don’t understand how you managed to do this Sam.”

“I don’t know how I managed to do a lot of things.” he retorts back as you grasped the needle and thread, stitching the wound close.

Once you were finished you placed a bandaged over the wound as the man winced again.

“Shit that hurts.”

“You big baby” Letting out a sigh you then grasped his cheeks then pulled his face towards yours.

“I think a kiss would make it better.”

Perking up Sam gave you a large smile though it dropped once he felt your lips press against his wound. 

“H- Hey! That wasn’t a kiss! I want a real one.”


	2. What if I’m a bad dad? || Sam Drake ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is worried if he’ll be a good father or not.

When you first told Sam that you were pregnant it scared the crap out of him. Hell the man didn’t even mean to fall in love with you but he did. He left you a lone for the first few months something that he actually regretted and after a long talk and a couple a slaps to the face from you the man was back in your life.  
He did love you but he was still scared for this, he had enimes and he’d rather they not come for you or his unborn child not to mention that he didn’t have the best life growing up, he didn’t want to screw up his kids life.

Rubbing the back of his neck he made his way to where you were sitting on the couch.

“Nathan and Elena can’t stop talking about being an Aunt and Uncle.” Siting doen next to you he placed his hand on the bump, rubbing it gently.  
Grinning you placed your hand on his.

“We actually went shopping today…I can’t wait to sho-.”

Though he cut you off with a question. “What if I’m a bad dad?!”

Frowning Sam refused to look at you, his hand continuing to message your stomach.

Sighing you rolled your eyes then did your best to face him. Giving his hand a squeeze you shook your head.

“Samuel Drake you look at me” you placed your hand on his cheek. “You could never be a bad father.”

“Look how good you took care of Nathan, he became a wonderful man because of you and do you not see how amazing you are with me…how good you treat me”

Smiling you placed a smile kissed to the corner of his lips.

“Our kid is gonna be kick ass! We were treasure hunters Sam! We’re bad ass!”

Chuckling he gave you a teasing grin. “We are pretty amazing.”

“Right?!” Sighing you lifted yourself off the couch grabbing his hand tugging him to the bedroom you two shared.

“So no more of this talk about you being a bad father…got it?!”

“Oh I got it beautiful…but I gotta feeling that you’re gonna make feel better about askin it.”


End file.
